worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SV-51 Variable Fighter
BACKGROUND (macross mecha manual with very slight modification by me) In 2007, the Unification Wars ended badly for the Anti-U.N. and the United Earth Government firmly established itself on Earth. Despite their loss, the A.U.N. held considerable influence and resources, using both to continue espionage against the U.E.G. Armed with OverTechnology illicitly obtained from the U.E.G.'s military programs, the A.U.N. developed their own variable fighter designated the SV-51. Built and flown before the VF-1 series of the U.N. Spacy, the SV-51 is powered by overtuned conventional engines rather than the more powerful thermonuclear reaction engines. Nonetheless, the SV-51 was designed to be a practical combat machine and operational deployment revealed the SV-51's stability in battle over that of the U.E.G.'s competing VF-0 fighter. In September 2008, the SV-51 entered active service in the A.U.N. and was utilized in a recovery operation of an alien artifact around the island of Mayan in the South Pacific Ocean, the details of this conflict remaining secret for nearly 50 years. The SV-51 is a large fighter with numerous weapons and fully variable systems. Capable of transforming into both GERWALK and Battroid mode, the SV-51 utilized one Gsh-371 55mm gun pod as its primary weapon. The SV-51 also featured a fixed mini-gun (two in SV-51y) and six hard points for mounting missile launchers and auxiliary fuel pods. Several additional systems added to the effectiveness of the SV-51 including a high-efficiency active stealth system and two fan jets for VTOL capabilities in fighter mode. In comparison, the U.E.G.'s VF-0 fighter possessed a lower output stealth system and no such VTOL capabilities in fighter mode. Though the SV-51 enjoys numerous advances over last-generation conventional fighters, the craft does suffer from several design flaws. The size of the aircraft places a burden on the transformation actuators leading to a longer transformation time from one mode to the next. Lacking thermonuclear reaction engines needed to properly operate a variable fighter meant the SV-51 has a much shorter range due to high fuel consumption. Rathering than cruising to a destination using it's own fuel, it was often necessary for the SV-51 to be transported to the operational area, typically by a modified submarine and launched from underwater. The SV-51 was jointly developed by Sukhoi, Israel Aircraft Industries and Dornier and progressed 1-2 years earlier than the VF-0 schedule (reaching a practical stage by the end of the Global Civil War). The SV-51 is first combat-type variable fighter (VF) in history that members of the Anti-UN Alliance developed for combat against giant aliens. Like the VF-0 Phoenix of the U.E.G. Forces, the SV-51 was a developmental unit. However, the SV-51 was unlike the hastily combat-equipped VF-0 Phoenix in that the Anti-U.N. craft was considered for use in actual combat from the very beginning. The SV-51 saw very limited production, with 32 mass-production type SV-51a (alpha) units manufactured (a dozen would have been modified for the SV-52). A further 6 two-seater variants were built and a small but unknown number of specially tuned versions designated the SV-51. A.U.N. ace pilots Nora Polyansky and D.D. Ivanov flew SV-51 (gamma) fighters during the events around the island of Mayan in 2008. Model Type - SV-51 Class - Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head 65 .50 cal gatling (1or 2) 15 ea Arms (2) 100 ea Hands (2) 30 ea Legs/Engines (2) 145 ea Feet (2) 55 ea Main Body/Fuselage 190 Wings (2) 95 ea GU-11 GUnpod 40 Wing Hardpoints (4) 25 ea Tail Planes 50 Cockpit/Nose 80 Armour - stops upto and including 15mm rounds Speed Running - 96 kph Leaping - 15ft Flying - Fighter Mode: Mach 2.81 at 11000m, mack 1.3 at sea level, Gerwalk Mode: kph, Battroid Mode: kph Range - 910km Altitute - 22500m (74000ft) Statistics Height - Battroid - 14.8m, Gerwalk - 9.4m, Fighter - 4.1m Length - Battroid - 4.9m, Gerwalk - 13.4m, Fighter - 22.7m Width - Battroid - 9.3m, Gerwalk - 13.4m, Fighter - 13.4m Weight - 17.8 tons empty, 24.3 tons loaded PS - 35 Robotic, lift - 17.5 tons, carry - 8.75 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - two Aviadvigatel D-30F6X turbofan jet engines Weapons Weapon Type - GXU-11 Gunpod (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6md per round Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 120 armour piercing incendiary rounds. One spare magazine stored in special gunpod rack. Bonuses - N/A Weapon Type - .50 cal gatling gun (1, 2 in 51y) Primary Purpose - anti-missile Range - 1500m Damage - 1d4x10 per 20 rounds burst per gun. Rate Of Fire - only fires bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 explosive armour piercing rounds Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6, 3 per wing) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - vareis by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time or volleys of 1-6 (mini-missile launchers) equal to pilots attacks Payload - eachhardpoint cna carry 1 HE air to air missile or 1 18-shot mini-missile launcher (can fire volleys of 1-6 per launcher) Bonuses - NA Bonuses/Penalties Use Robot combat training +10% piloting rolls +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 pull punch +1 autododge at level 2, 6 and 11 Punch - 3d6 kick - 4d6+3 body block - 2d4+1 restrained punch - 6d6sdc Systems of Note Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. "Booster System" BACKGROUND (macross mecha manual. I feel it is applicable to robotech as is) The SV-51 Booster is a minor variant of the standard variable fighter fitted with two composite engine jet boosters for increased speed and acceleration. In an unorthodox design choice, the two boosters are installed on overwing hard points and thus allows the SV-51 Booster to utilize all six underwing hard points for munitions and fuel pods. Equipped with the two Klimov RD-35A/R jet boosters, the SV-51 can achieve Mach 3.22 but at the cost of a shorter operational range. The twin boosters also boast two operational modes allowing the pilot to choose between turbofan jet and ramjet for additional propulsion. Useable only in Fighter mode. Increase Speed to Mach 3.22 and range to 1100km MDC - 75 Add 2 18-shot 1st generation micro-missile launcher. (see missile table for options) References Used Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG